oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jungle Chase
Midnight Sea Lance was done. He had gotten bored of the constant droning of the Marines, of course. But what he had uncovered, what had truly set him over the edge…he swore to himself he’d never discuss it again. And as such, he departed. Lance had collected most of his belongings which composed primarily of food and clothes. He was a rather simple man after all. Lance was driven by one thing; power. And to acquire that power he’d do anything, it was why he joined the Marines. But he’d never go back now. The martial artist had his reasons, but he was still in shock. He hadn’t expected it for it to be like…that. When he had left, Lance had stolen one of their pursuit ships. With a beautiful dark oak hull, azure sails and a mighty wolf masthead; Wolfsbane was a work of art. Easily one of the best ships Lance had ever had the pleasure of being on. Not only that, it had a fairly beautiful cabin for him. But he wasn’t there right now, he was at the wheel, steering the ship through the sea. It was the middle of the night, the sounds of the sea were quieter now. More peaceful, as if it was trying to lull those on it into a slumber. But Lance was too busy trying to head elsewhere for that. The man knew he didn’t have long. After all, he understood the protocol of the Marines. He had informed the Ensigns that he was simply taking a quick emergency patrol. Now each of those lasted five minutes, even less so with a Pursuit Ship. So they would’ve informed the other Captain of the base of his disappearance, which inevitably meant they would chase after him with a squad of marines following behind. Lance suspected that they took the strait for a burst of speed, and would probably reach even with him soon. He didn’t know how to truly work a ship, but he’d learn. Lance was being chased, and he knew what it would come to. He sighed, bringing his focus back onto controlling the ship. ---- A young ensign ran through the halls of a lone marine base. He seemed to seek out a certain room in particular, this room would be the one Captain Yvonne Nalani resided within. “Captain Nalani!” The ensign stood in a bowed position showing respect to his superior. “I’ve come to inform you Captain Lance has gone on a quick emergency patrol.” Nalani day in her chair legs crossed slightly startled by the untimely interruption from the young ensign. “C’mon now, there’s no need for the bowing. What’s this about an emergency patrol?” Nalani would sigh at the realization the young recruit most likely told her all they know. “Well it shouldn’t take more then a few minutes, I’ll meet him at the dock myself to see just what happening.” Nalani rose from her seat slinging her coat over her shoulders, charging out of the room the young ensign at her side. As she would arrive at the docks she saw no signs of a patrol boat howeve, she took notice of the empty spot where the Wolfsbane once stood in all its glory. “''Why would he take a pursuit ship for a simple patrol, there must be something more going on here. Maybe being stationed here is set to be more fun than I previously predicted, how exciting''” Having now been stood there for a bit more than the normally allotted time for a patrol such as this one she grew skeptical, deigning to take action into her own hands. “Young Ensign, join me on my personal pursuit boat, let’s go see how our dear colleague is doing with this, emergency patrol.” Nalani moves towards a bright gold boat just as magnificent as the one that was missing and just as quick if not faster. He boarded the ship taking the helm as the ensign lifted the anchor. She would soon take off, speeding off into the ocean to find Lance. “How fun, don’t fail me now Lion’s Mane.” Nalani would say as she stood at the helm of her personal ship to seen approach Lance and come into his sights. ---- Then Lance heard it. He had gotten used to the sound of his ship's hull gliding through the water. It had become relatively relaxing. But the sound suddenly got louder. He turned his head to see why, and his intuition was right. He was being pursued by an old comrade, someone he had worked with before multiple times. And now she was chasing after him. Lance knew that if Nalani figured out what he was up to, it would scale to a fight. The ex-Captain didn't want any harm to come onto Wolfsbane. Lance let go of the wheel, walking to the side and letting the anchor drop. The ship was still a fair chunk in distance away. He backed up towards the wheel of his ship, and then began to run forward. The wood didn't even creak beneath his feet, the ship was truly taken care of well. Once at the rear end of his ship, he leaped. As his momentum would've come to an end, he leaped yet again, but using the air as a platform. This was a technique known as . The man landed on the Lion's Mane. The ensign stared in awe, as the lower ones usually did to someone of his rank. Or, his soon to be former rank. "Nala," Lance began. His voice was monotone, without expression as it usually was. "It's good to see you, at least for one last time." “Why so down? You make it sound like your gonna die or something...which can be arranged.” Nalani let out a fierce and nearly sadistic smile at her friend. Nalani’s personality was similar to that of a lion, she will give her last for a member of her pride, but for an outsider or enemy, she wont hesitate to take your last breath. Something her comrades new all too well. “What is this, Lance? It surely doesn’t seem like a normal patrol. Tell me, what are your reasons for this and I may consider taking you back and keeping this under wraps.” Nalani looked at Lance with a friendly look though, it seemed as though that friendship could all be dashed if Lance were to give her an unsatisfactory answer. Lance contemplated his options. He could lie, and it'd be hard to decipher that he was. After all, he was always speaking in a monotone voice. But Lance never lied unless it was life or death, and he knew it wouldn't come to that. His other option was to try and flee, but Wolfsbane would never get its anchor up in time and drift off before Lion's Mane caught up. That left him with one option; to tell the truth. "I'm leaving the Marines." Lance said. "I've stolen Wolfsbane to use as my permanent transport and residence. I've stolen some classified files as well. I will most likely sell those in the Underworld for some money. I have no intent of returning to the Marines as well." he ranted. Perhaps he told a bit too much of the truth, but that was just like Lance. Overkill in almost every way. Just as expected the friendliness and care washed from her face only leaving behind a dark and blank stare. “Well now that you’ve told me all of this, I hope you know, I can’t let you leave, at least not alive.” Nalani would turn to the ensign. “Young Ensign, there are two escape boats below deck. Leave and inform my superiors of the situation. You won’t be needed here, this isn’t your fight.” Nalani would turn away from the young marine dismissing him treating him as if he’d already left. The Ensign would proceed as Nalani had ordered him leaving on an escape boat. Nalani would address Lance. “So as an old friend of mine, I’ll let you decide your own fate, so what’ll it be then?” Lance tilted his head to the side. "I suppose you will attack me. But as I have no intent of dying today, it seems I may have to hurt you more than I would like." he stated, his voice as blank as ever. Lance spread his feet, tilting his body forwards with a slight hunch. It was as if he was going to go wrestling in the mud. His arms were up, although his wrists drooped. This seemed to be his fighting stance. "It seems this will be like our training. Except, I suppose you'll be trying to kill me for real. And I may have to do the same." “Well I guess you’ve made your choice then huh? At least if we’re gonna fight to the death let’s have some fun with it.” Nalani let her playful attitude take over again, masking the pain of her having lost a friends today. She grabbed on to the chain that held her anchor whipping it up into the air and swinging it in all directions all over the deck though, still maintaining enough control as too not harm her ship. “C’mon, dance for me, Lance.” Nalani said gleefully. "When I dance, I have a third foot." he stated. As the chain got close to him, he grabbed onto it, causing it to tense up. It was like a bridge between the pair, ironic considering that they would never be able to meet again. Lance let go of the chain, letting the sound of metal hitting wood flooring fill the otherwise silent night. "But for you, I can try to dance, Nala." Silent Storm Nalani watched as the chain would fall to the floor, the sound would resonate throughout the night. But what she noticed above the sound was the large dent now in her ship. A large vain would take place on her forehead. “Well if you’re gonna damage my ship I’m gonna damage yours.” Before she uttered her last word she swung her arm back with great strength. As she did this the chain and anchor shot towards the Wolfsbane aiming to damage its main deck. "Good arm." Lance said. The ex-Captain leaped into the air, intercepting the shot. The anchor slammed into Lance's shoulder, but it seemed like it did nothing to him. That was the purpose of Ape Fu; to take catastrophic hits, and to strike back with greater force. With the anchor having lost its momentum, the man slammed his head with great force into it. This sent the anchor blitzing back towards the main deck of Lion's Mane. A large amount of orange almost golden fur grew on Nalani’s arms, along with what looked like a slender paw like pattern on her palm and sleek but extremely sharp claws taking the place of her nails. Nalani put her hand out catching the anchor, thus halting its path of destruction. She threw it over the boat anchoring the boat where it stood. “We probably shouldn’t play with that anymore, I’m gonna need it to dock when I return to base.” Nalani said cracking her knuckles. “I haven’t trained with you in quite a while, show me a bit more of what you’ve got!” Now airborne, Lance used Geppo to make his way back to the deck with one leap. "Your Devil Fruit is useful." he noted, going back to his fighting position. While Ape Fu was more about the counter, sometimes he had to make the first move. Lance quickly closed the distance between him and Nalani. His knee jutted forward, but he instead pivoted on his back leg, going to send that knee as a back kick into her gut. Nalani stood there as Lance shot towards her, she didn’t dodge nor block, she simply took the hit. As the kick landed in her gut Nalani didn’t seemed fazed though, she did react. “Good hit, but you should know by now, that’s not enough to hurt me.” Nalani smiled before taking advantage of the close proximity she now had to her opponent. She shot her arm forward, in the blink of an eye her claws aimed directly at Lance going for a vital blow to his body. Lance leaped into the air slightly, directing the hit from the original destination into his shoulders. Yet again, he didn't even wince at the force and speed of the technique. He was now parallel to the ground, and he smiled in return. He knew that both he and Nalani could take powerful blows, her ability to do that coming from her fruit and his from training. The man brought both of his knees at vicious speeds into Nalani's ribs. Nalani knew despite her incredible durability in her current form she wasn’t prepared to take on a hit such as the one sent at her, nor did she have the time to transform further. She then shot her claws as Lance’s legs coming at her. She aimed to dig her claws into his legs either slowing down or completely halting the kicks as well as stabbing into the now ex-marines legs with her incredibly sharp and powerful claws. Lance knew he couldn't let his knees get hurt, that was too risky. He spread his knees to avoid the linear burst and wrapped his knees around the arm. Using it as a pivot, he spun away from her, the claws only slicing into his skin as he did. His training for Ape Fu wasn't that useful against sharp object. He knew that if she got in a few good stabs, he'd have problems. Lance ignored the pain, getting back into his fighting position. "This is fun, Nala." he said, his cut skin pulsating. “You’re right, it’s exhilarating!” Nalani had a fire in her eyes, almost as if the bloodshed was slowly driving her into madness, pulling her deeper into the fight than she was prior. Nalani began to transform further now most of her body was covered in golden fur her claws growing larger and sharper she had also gotten quite a bit taller and bigger in size overall. In a flash Nalani shot in the direction of Lance, she stayed low to the ground aiming her claws at his legs once again, a spot she had cut before. Lance sighed. Going closer to the ground was his speciality. As Nalani got exceedingly close, he prepared himself. As the claws were about to dig into his leg, Lance flipped into the air, bringing his head blazing down towards into her back. As Lance disappeared from Nalani’s view she arched her back, in the stereotypical cat like fashion as to stop herself. Not noticing Lance was in the air he would slam into Nalani’s arched back with great force. A startled Nalani would jump into the air aiming to kick off of Lance opening a gap between them. “That’s a way to use her head, I think I’m gonna try that.” Nalani said returning to a calm fashion excited for the rest of the fight. As the foot slammed into Lance's head to use it as a platform, Jax struck. Making blunt contact with a user of Ape Fu was foolish. His body bent at an unnatural angle, the his knees going to spin into Nala's spinal region with a drill like motion. Nalani having been distracted had been struck in her back by Lance’s kick. Nalani has felt the blunt force of the kick but had not sustained major damage physically. “Good kick, Lance.” Nalani would say thinking back to Lance’s and her training fights and his use of Ape Fu.“''From what I remember staving and piercing attack fair better against Lance than blunt force attack, I should take that into consideration.'' Nalani would think to herself before getting into stance and waiting for Lance to attack. As he landed, Lance got back into his fighting position. He could feel the blood trickling down his leg, staining the floor of Lion's Mane. "Nala, I don't want to have to hurt you." he said. Of course, there was still the blank tone of the statement, but the wording made it seem as if Lance truly did care about his friend. The winds began to pick up, his hair being blown around slightly. “Hurt me? From the looks of things you’re the only one that’s hurt.” Nalani laughed though in her eyes hid sadness for her friend, just as much as he didn’t want to harm her neither did she but, what had to be done, had to be done. She slashed her legs through the air with incredible strength and speed and what came from it was a blade of air birthed from the force of her legs. As it shot forward at Lance it was clear this was Soru, one of the two rokushiki techniques Nala knew how to use. Lance used Geppo to jump up over the slashes, landing right by Nalani in a hurry. "Are we sure about that?" he asked, going to slam his thick skull towards Nalani's throat with great force. Nalani’s throat however more durable due to her devil fruit isn’t exactly a place where damage can be taken without effect. As Lance spammed his head into her neck Nalani coughed up a bit being startled by this sudden attack. Her throat would begin to throb a bit in response to the attack. Despite being attacked rather than making a gap between them Nala acted fast using the extreme close proximities to her advantage shooting her arm forward at Lance’s torso as she held her neck with her other. They were locked in extremely close quarters, and this was where Lance excelled. He noted the incoming stab to his side, and the hand around the front of her neck. That left the back exposed. Yet that begged the question, how would he deal with the stab? With Ape Fu, defence and offence were one in the same. As such, Lance jumped an inch off the ground and rolled towards Nalani. The powerful jab simply sliced against his back, creating a rather large gash. No doubt it'd scar. Nalani was a good counter to him, her stabbing gestures were hard to deal with with his martial art. But he tried to ignore the pain; for now at least. Now with barely any distance between the pair, Lance went to hook kick the back of Nalani's exposed neck which would jerk her head down. From there, Lance would slam his free knee into the side of her skull with more force than before. As Lance went for the roll and Nalani’s claws slice into she went to quickly turn around and create a gap between them once again though upon turning her face was soon to be met with a kick. She quickly threw up the hand that was previously holding her neck. Rather than leaning forward and being met by a knee to the head she was pushed backwards by the sheer force of the kick. Though, no physical damage was seen Lance was beginning to cause Nala some pain nothing she couldn’t fight through but enough for her to acknowledge. Behind her stood the door to the lower cabin. Feeling the door knob behind her Nala would twist the knob and slip inside into the lower deck, a place where Lance’s acrobatic moves wouldn’t fair as well and a place Nala knew well due to it being her own ship. “All fun must come to an end, it may be time to put this fight to rest, don’t ya think, Lance?” Lance simply leaped into the air, before free-falling towards the main deck. He lifted his head back and slammed it into the deck. The ship creaked as the main deck caved, crumbling into the lower deck. Although he may have been in a more limited spot now, Lance began to think. Despite the ships layout being different, the gear on it would be the same. Standard Marine Pursuit Ship style. A plan formulated, and he stared at Nalani, who would no doubt be made about the damage he caused to the ship. "In that case," he began, returning to his fighting position. "I'll end this quickly." Nalani heard as Lance crashed through the roof, she lied in wait in one of the rooms within the lower deck for him to strike. “Let’s play a game of hide and seek, see if you can find me, Lance.” Nala said taunting the young soon to be pirate. Sinking Ship Lance only knew the components of each room. But he didn't know which room was which, a rather unfortunate fact. To his left, he saw the chain that held the anchor. He grasped onto the chain, yanking on it. The anchor burst out of the water, and Lancer spun the chain like a lasso. The anchor tore through the rooms, and would hopefully collide with Nalani. Lance knew it wouldn't hurt her, but he hoped the momentum would pull her out, where he could deal with her. As the anchor swept through the room Nala heard as it destroyed the rooms around her. Rather than go for a sneak attack as her position was most likely still unknown to him she went for a more direct one. Instantly her top half turn into the head and body of a lion. She was enormous in size, her fur a golden brown flowing even in the absence of a breeze, and her eyes a honey green color. She looked magnificent but on top of that she looked menacing. With one struck she send her gigantic claw slicing through her entire lower deck leaving only the walls and the floor encompassing the rest with her sharp and deadly claws aimed directly at, Lance. Lance quickly pulled the anchor back towards him with a powerful yank of the chain. It outsped Nalani, and Lance slammed his head into it. His skull was rather durable, after all. The anchor was sent hurtling back towards Nalani in her brand-new form, much more powerful than she would normally be. While the anchor flew towards her, he leaped onto one of the surviving walls, Nalani having destroyed this ship she had adored. “If you can use your head, I can too!” As the anchor approached Nala she cocked her head forward slamming it into the anchor causing it to split down the middle and fall to the floor. “''OWWWW, FUCK, FUCK, FUCKKKK!” Nala would think to herself her head now pounding due to the strike landed on her head. As her strike barley missed Lance who was hanging onto the wall she went for another strike this time her claws would scrape the walls around her sure to get, Lance. Now this was an issue. The ship was falling apart, there was almost nothing left of it. There was this portion of the wooden wall and a chunk of the floor; that was it. Lance knew he wouldn't be able avoid the technique, so all he could do was try to lessen the blow. As the anchor shot into the water, he held onto the chain, yanking him forward. Nalani's claws sliced against his back as he blitzed back. Lance proceeded to let go of the chain, changing his direction while mid-air. He pushed off the air, catapulting towards Nala's knees. The ex-Captain surrounded his head in Busoshoku Haki, yanking it back and slamming it towards one of her knee joints, the air rippling around him as his head approached the joint. Nala watched as Lance approached her knees. She struggled to think of a way to counter the attack, she could bend her knee resulting in less damage to her joint but, that would be bad due to lances Ape-Fu. She then thought she could coat her knee in Hali as well, but there was no guarantee she would win the clash. Her only option was to attack and try to minimize the damage. Nala shot her other claw towards Lance, aiming for his back to increase the damage he had already sustained. As she went to slash at him he would then slam into her joints, potentially with much less strength then he would have without her slash. She winced in pain but the leg seemingly wasn’t broken due to her enhanced state though, if she were to return to human form the injury would most likely be a lot less bare able. Upon contact with her knee, Lance used the recoil force to create distance between him and Nala. But unfortunately, her claw slashed against his back, and so he landed awkwardly back on a piece of debris. If he had been using his Busoshoku to cover him, it wouldn't have happened. But, he had unfortunately thought that this fight wouldn't take this long. If it weren't for the hide of the Nemean Lion... Lance couldn't focus on that thought right now. He had various wounds on his back, and he didn't have a doctor nearby. He'd have to close the wounds himself. He utilized an unnamed Busoshoku skill he had picked up ages ago. He covered the open wound itself with Busoshoku Haki, forcing it into the sliced skin. It would close the wound, and eventually heal. The only side effect of this was the usage of valuable Haki on the wound, and the silver skin that would form the scar. But luckily for Lance, he had quite the well of Haki. He leaped towards Nalani, going to send yet another powerful headbutt to the front of Nalani's exposed neck, his skull yet again covered in Busoshoku Haki. As Lance once again approached, Nala was forced to take action. Block his attacks had become harder due to his haki, if it wasn't already bad enough due to his Ape-Fu. "''Fuck, what do I do?". Nalani would think, only having a split second to take action. As Lance approached her neck it came to her. When Lance had entered Nala's large mane seeking out her neck she would coat the hairs in haki, this wouldn't be enough to block it but it would trap him in her mane stuck in a haki clash as she performed her next attack. She would launch both of her claws at Lance's body, coming from both sides aiming to pincer and stab him, hopefully halting his attack. The clashing of Haki was irksome, so he jerked his head back. It was because of that motion than Lance became informed of the incoming threats. Lance wasn't going to back down from the piercing attacks, he instead took them head on. They stabbed into his side, but that was what he wanted. Now he was locked in close-range with Nala, and he could proceed to unleash a technique within Ape Fu. Lance went to slam his right elbow into Nala's right side, and his left elbow into her left. If it made contact, he would proceed to follow through with the rest of the technique, slamming both of his knees into her chest; causing the winds to erupt alongside the movements due to the force behind the knees. Following all that, if it was successful, he'd slam his Busoshoku-coated head into Nala's own. Nala watched as Lance's elbows shot towards her side, with nothing left to do she took the hit. As she winced in pain she tensed up her body preparing for another hit, but rather than sitting back and taking attack after attack she took action, Tensing up her body Nala put even mow pressure into the claws embedded in lances sides. She would continue her prior movement, continuing her slash aiming to cut through Lance's torso from both sides. Category:KontonMan Category:GeminiVIII Category:Role-Plays